


Duty Is Not Sacrafice

by Starsmedic87



Series: Ambassadors, Secrets and Spies [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Take place within the Ambassadors, Secrets and Spies universe. You do not need to read any of those to understand this as it takes place before the series.**SPOILERS FOR KNIGHT ERRANT COMIC**
Relationships: Charter/Tessa Forsythia, Leliana/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Ambassadors, Secrets and Spies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791898
Kudos: 10





	Duty Is Not Sacrafice

**Author's Note:**

> Because Charter needs love too!

Josephine hated travel, it was cold and long, especially in Ferelden. They had been traveling for nearly 5 days on horseback, a small group of soldiers accompanying them and of course Leliana’s agents hidden along the way. The ambassador had duties outside Skyhold too delicate for her diplomats to deal with and had to be done herself. Leliana also had duties outside Skyhold that was taking her to their outpost in Ferelden, Caer Bronach. Two of her agents had been captured by Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven and imprisoned while on a mission. Who better to protect the ambassador than her love and Spymaster of the Inquisition and so they took leave from Skyhold to deal with their duties together.

The ambassador shivered and pressed closer against the body behind her. Leliana who was riding their mount used one hand to hold the reins while her free hand wrapped round Josephine holding her tight against her.

“Cold Josie?” the spy smiled down at her sympathetically knowing how much her lover hated the cold. It didn’t help that spots of rain had all of a sudden arrived with the dark clouds that covered the sun.

“Are we there yet?” Josephine’s muffled voice asked from tucked in at Leliana’s neck to keep her nose warm.

Leliana laughed lightly, the ambassador had been asking that question for 4 days now “Yes actually we are, another half hour and we will be there”

“Have you decided what to do yet?”

“I know what I must do” Leliana responded grimly

“Leliana, you can’t! They have been imprisoned for quite a while now and still haven’t gave us up, why give up on them?”

“Our had must not be seen in this Josie, you know that. My agents know the stakes. I make it perfectly clear before they accept employment that if they get caught they have two choices, their own blade or mine, that’s the way it has to be. There are things I know that cannot get out no matter the cost, they know that”

“You got Millar out? How is this any different?”

“Millar got herself out. I just provided her with the tools she needed. This is the Prince of Starkhaven Josie, it’s not as simple as sneaking in a few tools. If I send a rescue team, we risk them also being caught and most likely exposure. It’s a risk we cannot take” Leliana argued

“What about Charter?” Josephine refused to back down “She is devoted to you, would protect you with her last breath if needed, would do anything for you. You can do this to her! What if it was me? We wouldn’t even be having this discussion!”

Leliana knew Josephine was right. Had Josephine been the one sitting in those cells she would not think twice about sending agents or herself for that matter to rescue her, but it isn’t Josephine.

When Josephine didn’t get a response, she knew she had given her love something to think about. Leliana would never admit defeat but would show it by not responding ending the argument leaving Josephine victorious.

When they finally approached the gates of Caer Bronach the guards immediately recognised them and from the soldiers holding their banners and granted them entry.

Leliana felt her stomach flip when it was Charter that greeted them as they entered, the elf had no idea what had occurred. Leliana felt it best to bring the news herself.

“Sister Nightingale, Lady Montilyet!” Charter bowed her head and took the reins from Leliana and handing them over to the nearby stable boy. She helped Josephine down front the mount.

“Thank you” Josephine smiled warmly at the elf. She liked Charter, she always had interesting stories to tell and Josephine enjoyed listening to them.

“We arranged a room for you both when we got news you would be coming. I’m sorry it’s not as comfortable as Skyhold but it’s the warmest room we’ve got” Charter led them through a few hallways to a medium sized room. The bed wasn’t large but was enough for both of them to sleep on and the fire was already lit heating the room nicely.

Another agent Josephine knew as Cooper arrived behind them minuets after with some tea and food for them “I’m sure you have better things to do with your free time then serve us” Josephine smiled at him taking the tray of food and tea.

“It’s not a problem my lady, really, happy to serve” Cooper smiled and bowed his head.

“Thank you” Josephine smiled.

“I will let you both get settled” Charter smiled at them and went to leave.

“Actually, I need to speak with you before tonight meeting” Leliana leaned against the nearby table in the corner of the room. Josephine sat on the edge of the bed biting her lower lip, she felt for the elf, she really did.

Charter looked between them, Josephine’s face not hiding her anxiety as well as Leliana who had mastered the art of staying expressionless. This wasn’t going to be good.

“Ok.. What is it?” Charter reluctantly asked.

“We received word from Sidony who was with Varric monitoring Tessa and Marius’s mission to Starkhaven. It appears they.. Got caught trying to steal the journal they were sent to retrieve containing research on Red Lyrium. So far they have stayed silent about the Inquisition’s involvement” Leliana stopped there to let the elf take in what she had just said. It was clear from Charters expression the blow of the situation hadn’t quite set in yet. Leliana kept her eyes focused on her head agent, arms crossed across the Inquisition crest on her chest. Josephine couldn’t look at her, opting for keeping her head down to the ground.

Awkward silence fell across the room, it was Charter that broke it. The elf knew what happened in these situations, getting caught forfeits your life, she had to end a few herself when agents refused to do the deed on their own “I.. Understand…”

Josephine glanced up, she had to hand it to the elf, she held her composure well, the only evidence of emotion was in the twitching of her neck and the fidgeting of her hands, the ambassador adept in the game knew the signs to look for.

“I called tonight’s meeting because we need that journal so we must discuss another way to retrieve it” Leliana tilted her head, she knew Charter well and could see her mind wasn’t focused on what was now being said but on her love who she knew her life was forfeit “Charter?”

The elf looked up at her mistress “Ah.. Yeah sorry.. We still have agents out there capable of getting that journal”

“We can discuss that at tonight’s meeting. Tessa and Marius..”

“We know what must be done” Charter responded quickly cutting her off. Normally she would never dream of cutting her mistress off but considering the situation her mind was all over the place “If I may be excused?”

“Of course” Leliana responded feeling as guilty as Josephine looked.

“That was awful!” Josephine looked up at Leliana “You need to fix this!”

“Josie we have been over this, my agents know…”

“Charter isn’t just another agent Leliana!” the ambassador argued cutting her off.

“I can’t pick and choose who I change the rules for! It’s not that simple Josie!” Leliana argued back.

It was going to be a long night. When Josephine gets started, she’s like a Mabari with a bone, just won’t let go.

Charter sat at the top of Caer Bronach looking out over the horizon, rain slid down her face, lost in thought. Tessa.. Their relationship wasn’t necessarily public but wasn’t well hidden either. She knew their inner circle of agents knew and it was possible Leliana had found out, spies do gossip after all and Leliana knows everything. Everyone knew their mistresses’ number one rule, get caught your life is forfeit, unless on the exceedingly rare occasion you can get yourself out. There had been a few agents that had been caught before that refused to take their own life and so Charter was sent to do it for them. Their captors would enter to find them dead by morning.

This wasn’t just another agent though, it was Tessa. Charter figured tonight’s meeting would also be a discussion about what to do with the captured spies, how to.. Execute them… Without being caught, the most popular of course being a fast-acting poison in their drinks or meals. It could be done by a kitchen servant looking for make some gold with no risk of any other agent being caught.

“Tessa… What have you done…” the elf closed her eyes in hopes it would prevent the tears from slipping out. It didn’t.

“She can be saved you know” Charter was so lost in her own thought’s she hadn’t realised she was no longer alone. A mistake. Could have been costly. Thankfully, she knew the Orlesian voice. Leliana leaned against the banister next to Charter and handed her a tissue and then some parchments “Some ideas, secrets I have on them. They have no ties to us, persuade them to help you free her”

“Why are you doing this?”

Leliana tilted her head and looked at her “Because it’s the right thing to do. You know the rules, I can’t be seen to have a hand in this for obvious reasons. You will be of course be reprimanded for going against orders as far as the others are concerned” Leliana smirked and continued “But of course since I approve, you have nothing to worry about”

“I… Understand”

“I will help where I can, but this has to be you and you must understand if you fail, there is only one way this can go for them. I have faith you can do this; you have talent beyond any of our agents here, don’t be afraid to use it” 

“I was trained by the best” Charter for the first time that night allowed a smile to form on her face.

“You will have to leave the keep after tonight’s meeting, I will have Harding appointed here until your return, Josie and I will be here for a few days anyway to keep things in order”

“Thank you”

“For what?” Leliana smirked pushing away from the railing walking away and looked over her shoulder “I know nothing”

Charter watched her go; she had not expected that. Leliana was ruthless and never really bent her own rules.

It was a mystery.

The meeting was held in one of the upper rooms where agents would relax and play cards or gossip, perhaps read a book. Leliana stood at the top of the large table, hands flat against the top as her agents piled in and stood or taken seat where there was space. They all thought the meeting was to be headed by Charter but were surprised to see the Nightingale instead at the head of the table, although Charter stood next to her, being her second in command.

“First of all I have to congratulate you all on a job well done within Crestwood, there isn’t a single resident that we don’t have dirt on, that could prove useful in the long run. Next as you are aware, Prince Sebastian Vael has an important journal containing information of Red Lyrium research. We had deployed Tessa and Marius to retrieve it but I have now been informed their mission failed and are being held captive in the princes dungeons. So far, they have kept quiet about our involvement, however as you are all aware, a person can only stay quiet for so long therefore we have to deal with this quickly and quietly. There are contingency plans in place for this reason and it is with great regret that we now must put this in place” There were whispers and mutters around the agents, Leliana watched them closely , her most inner circle of agents were harder to read since they were well trained but they were the ones closer to Tessa “We now have the problem of retrieving the journal” Leliana looked to Charter. The elf played her part well allowing the emotions show enough for the others to believe.

“We have some agents stationed out in Starkhaven, I will arrange for them to try again for the journal” Charter responded “I also have a few other job openings here up for grabs” Charter laid a sheet down on the table “Those interested can put their names down”

“What happened with Millar, I hear she was also captured on her last mission?” Porter asked

“Millar was indeed captured; however, she has managed to get herself free. I had Garder and Weaver go meet her. She has minor injuries only and will recover. You’ll find her pride is her biggest injury” Leliana informed them “I will be in the keep for a few days along with Lady Ambassador Montilyet” Leliana couldn’t help but notice how her agents brightened up at the mention of Josephine being in the keep. It brought warmth to hear heart. Josephine was genuinely kind and loved much by her agents and it showed just by their reactions. She was blessed to have the ambassadors love.

Charter waited until the keep was still and silent. She set up the shift rotas so knew when there was a gap to sneak out. She still didn’t know how she was going to do this, but she would, for Tessa.

She ended up in Kirkwall eventually chasing down one of the names on Leliana’s list. Vaea, a young elven squire. She stood in the shadows outside the Kirkwall Alienage waiting on the elf coming back out.

“That’s called theft you know” Charter quietly positioned herself behind the young woman, breath ghosting her ear as she spoke. The elf was startled but quickly regained her composure.

“It’s none of your business”

“No, but if word was to get back to those you stole from”

“Are you threatening me?” the young squire asked

Charter admired the girls bravery “I have a problem I need solved. I will keep your secret but I have two people I need freed from Starkhaven’s prison before they are eliminated”

“I won’t be a pawn in anyones game!” the elf hissed “Find someone else! Besides, I don’t choose where go, Ser Aaron does!”

“Aaron can easily be directed towards Starkhaven. I can also help you with Ser Nevin, who won’t be too pleased at being double crossed”

“No! Leave me alone!” The elf quickly made her escape.

Charter only smirked, she was in fact one step ahead of the squire. She had already ensured Ser Aaron received an invitation to Prince Sebastian’s Birthday in Starkhaven. If the elf wasn’t going to outright accept her offer, she would make sure she forced her hand.

Varric being a friend of Sebastian had made sure they received invitations and would be accompanying them providing Vaea a map of Sebastian’s keep.

Now the pieces were in play, all she had to do was wait.

Charters disappearance from the keep sparked gossip, of course it did, Leliana expected no less. Josephine and herself had stayed in the keep until Harding arrived to take over before heading back to Skyhold to finish up the last loose ends before the Inquisition was due to lay down their banners.

Josephine had been beside herself with joy after Leliana’s meeting with her agents when she explained her conversation with Charter. Leliana was sure she’d never hear the end of it. She couldn’t complain too much though from the pleasure she received following it, her lover had been extremely generous that night.

It was during evening meal when a messenger quickly handed Leliana a message before disappearing. Leliana had a quick glance at it making sure it was nothing important. She masked her smile as she read the only two words on it ‘Its Done’. Josephine, who was sitting next to her nudged her, Leliana folded the note away, smiled at her and nodded. The relief on her loves face was evident.

Charter stood staring out the window of the Rookery. They had arrived back days after sending Leliana the note. Tessa was in the infirmary with Marius, bother recovering well. Leliana had played her part well publicly jumping down Charters throat as soon as she entered Skyhold with a strong message to report right away to the Rookery. She had been waiting about 20 minuets so far. She knew she wasn’t really in trouble, but it still made her anxious, her mistresses temper had been that convincing. She noticed even Josephine looked concerned and she had no doubts the ambassador already knew the plan. Leliana rarely kept anything from Josephine.

“You don’t have to look so tense you know” Leliana smirked approaching her and handing her a mug of warm tea.

“Thanks” Charter said taking it

“On the bright side, everyone else of course will think you have been excused from your duties for a period of time as punishment, but you will still be paid in full, think of it as a holiday” the Spymaster smirked. She stood next to Charter leaning against the other side of the same window “You did good you know. Not only did you save two much loved agents, you also got us more support for our cause and finished the original mission. That’s a win and it’s also why the lenient punishment won’t be questioned”

“For a while I had doubts, she would actually go through with it, she was planning on taking the journal and running, I was surprised she didn’t” 

“We would have found her. She never would have gotten far and probably would have her life. Enough about work though. I spoke with the infirmary before coming up, Tessa has started stirring. You should be there when she wakes up”

The elf nodded her thanks and quickly took off, Leliana watched her go with a smile.

Duty is not sacrifice.

Tessa’s room in the infirmary was warm, they had done a great job at insolating the rooms. She removed her outer armour and cloak and placed them in the corner of the room and went back to take a seat on the bed next to Tessa.

“Welcome back” Charter smiled as her lover’s eyes finally opened.

“I have you to thank for that” Tessa smiled reaching up to cup her cheek “Nightingale wasn’t pleased, Im surprised she hasn’t had you locked up, or worse. You know you weren’t supposed to rescue us”

Charter was tempted to tell Tessa everything but knew if her love had to be taught a lesson. Getting caught should have cost her life, she had to continue believing that to prevent further mistakes. No, it was better she didn’t know Leliana’s generosity. Besides, they can’t have anyone thinking their mistress was going soft.

“Believe me, she left nothing unsaid. She knows you are valuable to our team and we did finish the mission so that earned me some leniency but let’s not worry over that. Im glad you’re going to be ok” Charter placed her hand over Tessa’s that was rested on her cheek “When I heard that you had been captured..” Charter tilted her head and kissed the palm of her hand “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better actually, the healing mage here really is good at her job”

Before they could continue their conversation, they were interrupted by the head infirmary mage and Josephine.

“I just have a few checks to do and your free to go” the mage said approaching Tessa.

“Welcome back, how are you feeling?” Josephine asked

“A lot better Lady Montilyet thank you”

“Excellent! Most of Skyhold’s staffing have already departed so we have plenty of spare rooms, I have one prepared for you”

“Thank you Lady Montilyet but you didn’t have to” Charter smiled as she gathered up her own and Tessa’s things

“It is no problem, really”

The room was quite spacious, and very luxurious. No doubt one of the better rooms saved for the visiting nobles.

“What exactly did we do to deserve this?” Tessa smirked over to Charter who had already shedded most of her clothes and boots to lay on the bed.

“Who knows?”

“Well I know one thing, it certainly wasn’t the Nightingales idea, I place my bets on the ambassador” Tessa sat on the edge of the bed “What’s the deal with those two anyway? Lady Montilyet is so kind and caring, the Nightingale, well you know what she’s like. What the ambassador sees in her I’ll never know”

“The Nightingale puts money in your pocket, remember that before you talk shit about her Tessa, a little respect”

Tessa glanced at her “She publicly humiliates you for saving two of her agents, completing the task she sent us on and recruiting people to the cause and you lay there defending her?”

It annoyed Charter that people didn’t get to see the side of Leliana that she did, made her angry the way people spoke of her because they really don't have any idea, while others take credit, Leliana was actually the saviour. 

"Just.. Come to bed" Last thing Charter wanted was to spend the night fighting with Tessa. 

For the rest of the night nothing more was said as their lips and bodies came together as one in a passion filled night.


End file.
